


Visiting Dignitaries

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-10
Updated: 2000-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Stuart Alan Jones' more spectacular nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Dignitaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: None of the boys is mine. Stuart belongs to Russell Davies, Red Productions, and Channel Four; Methos to Davis/Panzer Productions; and Wesley to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. Lucky, lucky bastards.
> 
> Spoiler(s): None, really. Just general knowledge of all three TV shows.
> 
> Warnings: PWP alert. Also, I've never written in the HL fandom, the QaF fandom, or a threesome before. And last but not least, I took some liberties with Wesley. So, read at your own discretion.
> 
> Personal Notes: If this story is any good, it's all because of Rusalka, Anne, and Sue. All remaining mistakes, technical or otherwise, are mine.

Manchester, England  
May 12th, 1996

*****

At twenty-six, Stuart Alan Jones was the best looking man on Canal  
Street, perhaps even in this city of his adopted home.

Stuart knew that. It had little significance at this moment,  
however. His good looks were a gift as natural to him as all his  
other ones: his youth, his intelligence, his charm, his careless  
confidence that some would call arrogance. These little facts barely  
rated contemplation in his mind, the exact same way that he never  
thought about the twelve-year friendship between him and Vince. Not  
because they were not important, but because they were such an  
integral part of his life that they had long ago receded to the back  
of his mind.

Therefore, as the Dublin native stood on the mezzanine balcony of  
one of his favorite dance clubs, Babylon, none of those matters came  
to mind. The music and noise pounding against his eardrums, he  
leaned closer against the railing to survey the scene better, but  
his first cursory look provided only the usual crowd. Glancing at  
his watch, he noted that it was already two AM. And tonight was a  
Sunday night, meaning he had to work tomorrow or, more accurately,  
this morning. He looked back at the crowd below with more attention  
and a smile touched his lips. All of them, literally all of the  
young men down there, were looking at him so hungrily, so longingly.  
Devouring him with their eyes, they were, and Stuart could not have  
enjoyed it more.

Then he frowned. He had had most of them already and he never  
shagged anyone twice. Never. It would ruin his reputation  
completely, for one, and secondly, as Vince always said, there was  
always a new bloke, a better bloke, waiting around the corner. And  
Stuart Alan Jones would be damned before he missed his chances in  
shagging every single one of them.

Taking a light gulp of his Asahi, he swept his gaze across the  
packed club until his eyes touched upon a pale stranger who sat at  
one of the tables, also sipping a bottle of beer. Rather handsome,  
in an unconventional type of way, a bit bony, looking extremely out  
of place in his worn gray jumper and baggy, black jeans when almost  
all other young men were in stringy, sheer tee-shirts and much  
tighter jeans. The man even had a trench coat draped on the stool  
next to him. No, sitting was giving the handsome man too much  
credit; sprawling despite the steel chair's hardness was more like  
it. The paleness itself was a bit strange, since everyone now was so  
into tanned, buffed bodies, but the whiter skin contrasted very  
nicely with the short, black hair. Hmm, how interesting. Stuart  
nodded minimally to himself, adding one more possibility to this  
night's shags, and looked around the room once more.

Then he spotted another new one: an olive-skinned man who was  
leaning against the bar with a glass of... martini in his hand,  
appraising the scene, much like what Stuart was doing. Like the  
first stranger, the young man was tall, lean, and inappropriately  
dressed for the club: crisp, starched shirt, first button opened,  
and loose trousers that accented the lankiness of the body. Although  
the finely boned face, crowned by another head of short, dark hair,  
more than made up for it. Even the glasses, which usually turned  
Stuart off, gave the handsome man a scholarly air that, on this  
particular occasion, added to the appeal rather than killing it. As  
the man sipped his drink, Stuart could almost feel those soft, wet  
lips wrapped around his cock instead of merely touching the edge of  
a glass and his cock obediently hardened.

Chuckling, he took another gulp of his beer and glanced around once  
more. Seeing nothing else better, he turned his attention back to  
the man still sprawling in the chair. This time, the dark-haired  
stranger returned the scrutiny. Picking up his coat, the tall, lean  
man stood up and strode purposefully toward his admirer. Stuart's  
smile stretched into a grin. Oh, yes. He finished his beer and,  
holding the man's gaze, took the few steps to meet the pale stranger  
halfway. They stood facing each other on the stairway, Stuart on  
higher ground, looking down with his trademark devilish grin.

"I'm Stuart." His voice low and seductive, the Irishman asked,  
"Interested in a threesome?"

The lanky, handsome man flashed a matching smile, the laugh lines  
around his smallish hazel eyes and at the corners of the generous  
mouth appearing and disappearing swiftly. Probably a little bit  
older than Stuart, then. Thick, black eyebrows momentarily raised,  
the stranger mouthed, "You and...?"

Stuart tilted his chin back at the crowd and the man walked the few  
steps up. Wrapping an arm around Stuart's waist, the dark-haired man  
turned around toward the dance floor again. As Stuart suspected, his  
trick for the night was about an inch or two taller. Stuart leaned  
in against the hazel-eyed stranger and, his gaze caressing his other  
intended shag, shouted in the man's ear, "The tall one near the bar,  
in the white shirt and gray trousers."

The older man chuckled appreciatively and shouted back, "Good  
choice. And the name's Adam." They caught the darkly handsome man's  
gaze and motioned with their chins and eyes for the man to join  
them. The young man chewed on his lips for a moment and then downed  
his drink in one gulp. Still looking back at his supposed seducers,  
the tanned, lean man strolled toward them with measured steps, his  
mouth in a thin, serious line. As the handsome stranger came closer,  
Stuart maintained his grin, knowing that the man would not be so  
prim and proper soon after. For Stuart Alan Jones was going to fuck  
him so hard that the gorgeous arse would be sore for a whole week.

The lanky stranger, with a pair of startling gray eyes behind that  
pair of gold-wired specs, pushed past the two other men, breaking  
their linked arms, then looked back over his shoulder with an  
arrogant smile. "You two coming?" he said, or that was what Stuart  
assumed the young man had said, since the pounding music stole away  
the actual sound of the words.

Stuart grinned, walked up, and planted a deep kiss on the  
bespectacled man's lips, noting that this relative stranger was the  
tallest and probably youngest of them three. Then the man with the  
chiseled features broke the kiss and turned toward the door again.  
His gait resolute, he led the two other men outside into the cold,  
crisp air, and Adam shrugged on his coat again. Adam then turned the  
gray-eyed man sharply around and placed a kiss as passionate as  
Stuart's earlier one onto those wet, pink lips. This time, the young  
man returned the kiss with skillful enthusiasm.

His gaze wandering, Stuart saw Vince still sitting on the hood of  
Stuart's black Jeep. Stuart grinned at his best mate and draped his  
arms around the shoulders of his two conquests for the night. Vince  
gave him that adorable, exasperated look and Stuart could only blow  
a kiss to the sad but so very sweet man. The three men ended up  
catching a taxi to Stuart's flat. Within seconds of climbing inside,  
they were kissing and running their hands over each other's bodies.  
Stuart had his hand on one of the men's fly when the vehicle stopped  
abruptly. They rolled against each other and spat out almost  
identical curses at the driver, Stuart briefly regretting his  
decision to relinquish control of his Jeep to Vince for the night.  
Ah, no matter. He paid the fare and dragged the strangers out of the  
cab and then into the lift, savoring the feel of their lean bodies.  
To Stuart's surprise, they actually made it to his flat with all  
their clothing still fairly intact: Adam still in his coat, in fact.

The three men walked inside without further ado and Stuart shut the  
door with a loud clang. Once he turned around to face his visitors,  
the man with the specs attacked Stuart's mouth with a ferocity that  
had Stuart's cock immediately full and aching. Mouth and hands  
obviously were the man's chosen weapons and he used them with  
considerable finesse. Then Stuart felt an added weight pressing  
against him. He glanced around the dark head and saw Adam, coat  
presumably in some corner of the room now, licking the back of the  
taller man's neck. Slightly uncomfortable with being acquainted so  
intimately with his own door, Stuart was unaware that he had  
furrowed his brows until the lanky young man traced his thumbs along  
the knitted eyebrows, stepping back along with Adam in the process.

His mouth still on the gracefully long neck, Adam wound his arms  
around the other man, who tilted his head slightly, presumably to  
give Adam better access. The olive-skinned man, name still unknown,  
smiled lightly. "What's wrong?" The accent was effortlessly  
upper-middle class and Stuart could just imagine that soft voice, in  
that particular accent, screaming his name in passion.

Another jolt of excitement shooting straight to his cock, he  
returned the smile easily. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The bespectacled young man snorted and, standing straighter up,  
suddenly blinked. A crooked smile graced the mouth and he turned his  
head back toward the man behind him. Murmuring "Wesley  
Wyndham-Pryce, by the way," he grasped Adam's right hand with his  
left, shaking it rather awkwardly under his right arm.

Apparently having detected the weirdness of the situation also, Adam  
simply pulled his mouth and hand slightly away from Wesley and  
flashed another smile, his gaze holding Wesley's. "Adam. Pierson.  
Nice meeting you." The smile morphed into a smirk. "*Very* nice  
meeting you." And just Stuart's luck, the accent was clearly  
upper-middle class also.

The two men looked back toward their host and Adam asked, "Stuart,  
right?"

"Yeah." Stuart captured and devoured Wesley's talented mouth again  
with his own, his hands attacking the buttons. With both him and  
Adam working on the shirt, the white garment came off in seconds.  
Stuart licked his lips at the sight of the lovely, tanned skin  
exposed and leaned in for a taste. Apparently, Adam found such an  
idea equally appealing, for he, too, began to lick a glistening  
trail along the lithe body. Wesley's moans free and loud, the two  
other men kissed their way around the beautiful expanse of skin,  
their tongues and fingers as paintbrushes and the marvelous skin as  
canvas. For long minutes, they drew nonsensical designs and then  
their mouths met in mid-strokes. They abandoned their current  
painting to kiss each other with leisure.

Obviously an impatient man, their art project cleared his throat and  
pulled away, apparently keen on his journey toward the bed. Adam  
merely stood there and watched Wesley saunter away in smooth and  
steady strides. Stuart placed his hands on Adam's face, turning the  
dark head for another kiss, then yanked off the jumper, the faint  
scent of Adam's body emanating slowly. Adam wore no vest and the  
body underneath was as enticing as the other was: lean and wirily  
muscled, all hard angles and planes. Stuart pulled out one of the  
hands inside the jeans pockets and licked the palm, which was  
slightly salty with sweat. The hand, presumably same as its  
counterpart, was long and thin, as were the fingers. Stuart spent  
equal time sucking each of the five fingers before leading Adam to  
his bed.

Completely naked, clothes a neat pile on a chair and specs safely on  
the bedside table, Wesley had spread out his body on the large, wide  
bed, slowly, oh-so-slowly wanking off. Stuart knelt down by the bed,  
letting go of the hand in his, and replaced the two hands on the  
thick, long cock with his own. After a few strokes, he touched his  
mouth to the apparently straining erection. The taste was slightly  
salty and bitter, no different from the fifteen hundred other men  
Stuart had sucked. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see  
Adam's shedding the last of his clothes, settling onto the other  
side of the bed, and moving in to kiss the man moaning so wantonly  
on the bed. Stuart released the cock in his mouth and, after quickly  
wriggling out of his tight jeans and black briefs, climbed onto the  
bed also, landing in between the two men.

By unspoken agreement, the two strangers, one pale and one dark,  
maneuvered Stuart onto his side, his face toward Wesley. The  
gray-eyed Wesley shifted around until they were in the sixty-nine  
position and hooked an arm under Stuart's leg. He laid his head on  
Stuart's thigh and swiftly took into his mouth the erection right in  
front of his face. The wet warmth enveloping his flesh, Stuart could  
only reciprocate the gesture in all decency and fairness. Wesley was  
good, damn good, and Stuart immediately knew that he had to do  
better. Sex usually was not a childish competition to him, but then  
again, usually it was no competition in the first place. Stuart Alan  
Jones was the best and everyone else had better take that to heart.

His lips still tight around Wesley's erection, he briefly wondered  
what Adam was doing now. Then, hearing the sound of a drawer opening  
and then closing long moments afterward, he grinned around the flesh  
in his mouth. Oh, he very well knew what Adam was doing and thinking  
of doing. Bobbing his head up and down the sizeable cock, he reveled  
in its girth and length. Oh, fuck, yes. He really did love the feel  
of a man's cock in his mouth; not that another man's mouth on *his*  
cock was anything he would complain about. In fact, if Wesley sucked  
any more enthusiastically, Stuart might just stop and let him do all  
the work.

Instead, Stuart wrapped his arms tighter around Wesley's hips and  
slowed his pace into something close to worshipful. Wesley groaned  
loudly and took his mouth off all together. Before Stuart could  
protest, however, Wesley began massaging his tongue very lightly  
against just the tip of Stuart's erection. Oh, hell. Panting  
slightly, Stuart was about to return the favor when two wet but warm  
fingers traced small circles slowly down along his spine. His back  
arching almost involuntarily to the touch, he gasped softly and felt  
the slightest twang of doubt.

Now that he was remembering so distinctively the very few times he  
had been fucked, he was not so sure he ought to go through with it.  
He could count on one hand the times a man's cock had been inside  
him and he had not allowed anyone to do it for at least two years.  
He had loved every single time of it, however. Loved it so much that  
he could have begged, could have promised the other man anything,  
anything at all, which was exactly why he did it so rarely. He hated  
losing control, absolutely hated the prospect of being at anyone's  
mercy. It made him weak and he was never weak. It made him  
vulnerable and vulnerability was unacceptable.

He was still hesitating when Adam followed the former path of his  
fingers with his tongue and Stuart swallowed convulsively, knowing  
that *of course* he was going through with it. Wesley's cock  
twitched slightly in his mouth as Wesley himself touched the tips of  
Stuart's ears, reminding their owner to do something, please. Stuart  
resumed the suckling, increasing both pressure and speed. Then  
Adam's wet tongue touched the cleft of his arse and he shivered  
slightly, anticipation sharpening his already heightened senses.  
Shoving even deeper into Wesley's mouth, Stuart closed his eyes and  
ruthlessly suppressed his gag reflex, allowing the weighty cock  
further down his throat. Then the skillful mouth left his own  
erection and Wesley pulled away.

Annoyed, Stuart snapped open his eyes and slowly sat up, seeing  
Wesley doing the same. Stuart opened his mouth to voice his  
displeasure, but Adam turned Stuart's head sideways and pushed his  
tongue inside the opened mouth, effectively stopping any questions.  
His mouth still locked against Stuart's, Adam pulled his bedmate on  
top of his pale, lanky body. Grinding their erections against each  
other's, they kissed leisurely as Wesley explored with his fingers  
and then mouth Stuart's body. The touches were feather-light,  
contact points constituting of Wesley's fingertips or tip of his  
tongue on Stuart's back. Every sensation discretely felt, Stuart  
pressed his mouth to Adam's neck, moaning out each jab of heartfelt  
pleasure, the sound slightly muffled by the slightly pulsing throat.

He touched his lips to the soft vibrations, which grew stronger when  
Adam said, "Wesley, prepare him for me? The lube is on the bedside  
table." Wesley had obviously decided to obey the request, for cold,  
greased fingers entered Stuart moments later, the abrupt difference  
in temperature almost shocking. Stuart thrust back, welcoming the  
intrusion, and gasped out yet another moan. The fingers left him  
shortly and a light pressure in the shapes of Wesley's palms urged  
him onto his knees. He reached his right hand back and found Adam's  
already latex-covered erection, probably courtesy of Wesley. Holding  
the engorged cock in place, he lowered himself onto it, his and  
Adam's gazes still locked, until the whole shaft had disappeared  
into him. Oh, fuck, he had forgotten how much it could hurt. A  
scream was rising slowly from his abdomen and Stuart bit the tip of  
his tongue instead, grateful for Wesley's comforting arms and mouth  
on his torso. Except for his long, deep breaths, Stuart kept his  
body motionless for drawn-out seconds, his disobedient cock slowly  
softening.

Concern colored Adam's thin, bony face and the hazel-eyed man  
finally voiced his worries. "This can't be--"

Stuart interrupted him, "No, of course it isn't." When Adam raised  
his eyebrows expressively, obviously unsatisfied with the succinct  
denial, Stuart merely shot him a wry smile. His tone suffused with a  
lightness that his heart did not feel, Stuart added, "I just haven't  
done this in oh, two and a half years, I think."

"Damn," Wesley muttered as a fully predatory grin graced Adam's mouth.

Stuart turned his head to look at Wesley and drew him in for a long,  
hard kiss. Touching his mouth to a delicately shaped ear, Stuart  
whispered, "Don't worry. I can still fuck you all night long if you  
want."

He pulled back and covered Adam's hands with his own, rubbing the  
man's palms slowly up and down his thighs. Stuart's eyes, however,  
remained on Wesley, who had looked down as his cheeks flushed so  
very lightly. Then Wesley looked back up, his eye color sharpened by  
keen desire into a blue so intense that it hardened Stuart's cock  
instantly back into full erection. Stuart rose lightly and sank down  
again, eliciting a soft groan from Adam. Still facing Stuart, Wesley  
straddled Adam's chest and clasped Stuart's face in a light grip.  
His and Stuart's erections rubbing against each other, Wesley kissed  
his bed companion slowly and easily as Stuart repeatedly thrust back  
against the jabs of Adam's cock with great relish.

The two kneeling men feasted on each other's mouth, exercising their  
skills to the fullest, and Stuart was once again reminded that he  
had more than met his match in these two strangers. Like Stuart,  
these two tall, lean men were experts at sex and knew the fact  
fully. All three of them seemed to have experiences and knowledge  
that completely belied their years, but none commented on the  
obvious truth. Tired of his far too serious thoughts, Stuart closed  
his eyes once more and sank into the world of physical senses. His  
arms tight around Wesley, he rode through each thrust of Adam's hips  
and cock thoroughly lost in the fulfillment of his lust and  
cravings. He held onto the man in his arms, barely aware of Adam's  
palms on his arms and Wesley's back and thighs. Minutes or hours  
passed, but he could not care less.

Therefore, he was unprepared when Adam bucked and came forcefully,  
crying out some unrecognizable words that baffled the last few  
working brain cells in Stuart's head. He simply ignored the weird  
sounds and rode out the ending jabs, moaning and groaning out his  
own cries into Wesley's supple mouth. When Adam quieted down, the  
other two men climbed off him and fell onto the bed, arms still  
tight around each other. After a few moments of rest, during which  
the condom must have been somehow disposed of, Stuart turned back  
toward Adam and kissed the handsome man tenderly, Wesley's warm and  
agile tongue on his own neck. Adam then broke the kiss and slipped  
off the bed once more, throwing back a simple word behind his  
shoulder: "Beer."

Grinning, Stuart turned around again and raked his gaze up and down  
Wesley's body, reveling in the look of sharply defined muscles. They  
kissed again, tongues competing for dominance. When they broke apart  
for air, Wesley smiled seductively, his eyes regaining that  
brilliant blue. "Fuck me," he commanded, "fuck me so hard that I  
won't be able to sit down for a week."

The tone went straight to Stuart's cock and Stuart himself laughed  
delightedly. "Gladly." He quickly rolled a condom on and picked up  
the lube, but Wesley shook his head and Stuart frowned slightly.

Wesley grinned. "I can take a dry fuck. The condom is lubed enough."

"You sure?" Stuart still hesitated.

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Feels tighter that way." A wry  
smile rose onto the pretty mouth. "Or so I've been told."

Stuart placed the long legs onto his shoulders. "Oh? You really have  
never topped?" He let the question trail off and, one hand holding  
onto the root of his erection and the other separating the  
arse-cheeks, slowly drove inside Wesley. The small channel was taut  
with heat, passion burning into a solid grip on his cock. Stuart  
choked back a light sob of air.

"No, never," was the gasped out reply of the earlier question.

Punctuating each word with a thrust, Stuart asked, voice low as a  
growl, "Is that so?" His thumb drew a circle at the tip of Wesley's  
cock. "Such a shame to put this gorgeous piece of equipment to waste."

Rolling his eyes, Wesley answered each thrust with one of his own.  
"It's seen plenty of uses, thank you very much." Then his gaze slid  
off Stuart and onto someone behind his back. "Welcome back, Adam. So  
kind of you to join us after such a long absence."

Stuart bent down and captured the talkative tongue with his mouth  
again, effectively shutting up Wesley, but Adam, nonetheless, was  
free to speak.

"Do you know, Stuart, that you have absolutely nothing worth eating  
in your fridge?"

The owner of the household appliance in question broke off the kiss  
and, his eyes still on the man beneath him, drove his erection back  
inside that hot, gripping tightness. "My fridge, *sweetheart*, is  
none of your damn business."

Stuart's replies were a laugh and, a few clear footsteps later, an  
open-mouthed kiss on one of his vertebrae. The wet warmth slowly  
moved up his spine until it touched his neck. Then Adam whispered in  
Stuart's right ear, "I want to fuck you again."

Swallowing thickly, Stuart was going to refuse when he found himself  
answering, "All right." He frowned, surprised by himself, but did  
not retract his words.

Stuart's cock remaining inside him, Wesley rose from the bed and  
wound his arms around the owner of that cock. Stuart knelt back up  
and slowly maneuvered the tall, dark man and himself to the edge of  
the bed, their balance precariously preserved. He laid Wesley back  
onto the mattress and, bending down again, resumed the slow and  
leisurely strokes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam's  
walking over to the bedside table and picking up another condom.  
Adam rolled it on and strolled back into place behind Stuart. This  
time, the handsome man did not bother with preparations. His hands  
firm on Stuart's hips, Adam entered his bed companion in one long,  
easy stroke. The careful indifference in the action wrenched a  
painful groan from Stuart's throat, the same time that the added  
weight wrung one just as loud from Wesley.

His gaze caressing Wesley's sharply defined features, Stuart knelt  
back up again and felt Adam's mouth on his right ear. He pushed  
deeper inside Wesley, who was tossing his dark head on the mattress.  
The sensitive flesh of Stuart's earlobe was licked and then gently  
sucked and Stuart ground out yet another groan. The insistent mouth  
meticulously explored every inch of skin at Stuart's nape while the  
owner of that ruthless mouth kept his thrusts so shallow that they  
were almost non-existent. Stuart turned his head for a kiss and  
received one that was hot as Adam's pulsing cock. His arms around  
Stuart, Adam pressed his body flat against the Irishman's, his  
heartbeat pounding against the sensitized skin of Stuart's back.  
Leaning into the wonderful feel of skin against skin, Stuart did not  
even realize that he had been staying still until Wesley thrust  
back, apparently impatient.

Stuart spread his legs wider apart and, breaking the circle of  
Adam's arms, leaned forward to kiss Wesley again, bending that  
flexible body double. His elbows on both sides of Wesley's head,  
Stuart wound a hand into the silky strands and fucked the mouth with  
his tongue, the same rhythm that Adam was fucking Stuart. Wesley  
reached his right hand up and dragged Stuart's hand away from his  
hair. Stuart turned his own hand over so that their palms touched  
and laced their fingers together. He then grasped the other hand and  
placed it above the dark head. Experimenting with Wesley's kinks,  
Stuart crossed the wrists and pinned them down with his right hand.  
The results were instantaneous.

Large eyes snapping into gray again, Wesley chilled his expression  
into nothingness. "Release me immediately," he commanded with utmost  
haughtiness.

And Stuart would have done precisely that, though he would have also  
slapped the little twat out of his bed, if not for the snort of  
laughter from Adam. Stuart glanced back at the man behind him, whose  
gaze had strayed onto Wesley's face, as Adam chuckled and leaned  
forward. The tone was extremely amused, the accent as crisply  
genteel as Wesley's: "Now, now, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce. Do stop  
pretending to be a skittish virgin on her wedding night. You and I  
both very well know that you're loving every single minute of this."  
Adam then dropped his voice into a conspiratorial whisper against  
Stuart's ear, which no doubt Wesley could still hear: "Perhaps you  
should tie him to your bed and keep him as your house boy. He's  
good-looking enough for it, though a bit old."

The only answer from Wesley was a deadly glare, followed by a string  
of curses colorful enough to raise even Stuart's eyebrows. Then  
Wesley grinned most innocently and kissed Stuart full on the lips.  
Stuart laughed but began his thrusts again, his hand still around  
Wesley's crossed wrists. The whimsical young man moaned harshly, his  
expression and posture wanton as a whore's or, in other words, the  
same one on the face of the twenty-seven million other men Stuart  
had shagged. Adam's sensual touches light and random on his back and  
shoulders, Stuart set out a pace so unpredictable that the man  
inside him had to struggle to match it. With nearly malicious glee,  
he rode Wesley almost violently, the strokes roughly insistent, as  
Stuart wrestled back his control of the situation. The carelessly  
thrown out challenge, however, was answered and matched by Adam's  
equally harsh, long thrusts. The jarring rhythms congealed into a  
pattern that was nonetheless acceptable to all three men and they  
continued exactly as they were for a long and most certainly  
pleasurable hour.

The bout of wild sex began its conclusion when Adam came the second  
time inside Stuart. Adam pulled out instantly afterward, causing  
Stuart a light stab of pain and discomfort that was not protested.  
With Adam having disappeared into areas unknown, Stuart himself  
climaxed a few minutes after. He stayed almost motionless until  
Wesley pushed gently against his weight. Stuart pulled out of the  
man underneath, his hand still holding the latex sheath in place,  
and rolled off the bed. He was startled to see the pale, lanky  
stranger standing there, smirking at him and holding out a hand.  
Both his and Adam's noses slightly wrinkled, Stuart unceremoniously  
stuffed the piece of rubbish into the man's hand in exchange for a  
startlingly warm and wet towel.

He cleaned himself off and strode back to his bed, flopping down  
when he arrived. Wesley was stretching languidly on the bed with a  
grin so satiated that Stuart thought the handsome young man would  
start purring any moment now. Then his gaze fell to Wesley's crotch  
and Stuart muttered his indignant surprise. No man got out of his  
flat without coming at least once.

"Hey, let me finish you off, at least." Stuart's smile was  
affectionate, a fact that would have horrified the successful young  
man had he known. His love, as supposedly platonic as it was,  
belonged only to Vince.

Wesley shrugged and returned the gentle smile, spreading his hands  
almost comically toward his lap in clear invitation. Stuart bent  
down, took the semi-hard cock into this mouth, and sucked somewhat  
solemnly. Soon Wesley's cock hardened to full arousal in his mouth  
and then, a minute or two later, Wesley was shooting his seed down  
Stuart's throat. Stuart swallowed every drop and finally released  
the softening cock. Wesley grasped Stuart's face, pecked his host's  
mouth in obvious gratitude, and rolled over onto his side, promptly  
falling asleep. Chuckling, Stuart checked his alarm clock and was  
about to shut off the light when Adam sauntered back in again. Adam  
climbed into bed next to Wesley and wrapped his arms around the  
gray-eyed man. In turn, Wesley rolled over and snuggled into Adam's  
embrace.

Stuart shook his head slightly at the sight and shut off the lamp.  
He followed his guests to sleep immediately afterward.

*****

A loud, shrill noise blared a short distance away from Stuart.

His eyes still closed, he groped for the alarm clock and shut off  
the damn thing with a quick slap. He rolled over to lie on his right  
side, his arm landing on something warm and smooth. As he burrowed  
into the warmth, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, causing  
him to snuggle closer. Then he snapped his eyes open and shook  
himself awake as he abruptly remembered that it was Monday morning.  
Glancing at the digital numbers, he bolted up and swore. His gaze  
fell onto the two other men on his bed and he snorted. Apparently  
fully awake already, the two were lying side-by-side, kissing  
leisurely as if they had all the time in the world. And for all  
Stuart knew, the two handsome strangers actually did, not that he  
cared at this point.

He stood up on his bed and, bending down, clapped his hands loudly  
next to the men's ears. "All right, move. I've got work."

The two men laughed as Stuart stepped over them and landed onto the  
ground. They shuffled out of the bed quickly enough and began to  
pick up their clothes. Stuart slipped inside the shower and stood  
minutes under the hot water, enjoying the simple pleasure. When he  
finally emerged from the bathroom with beads of water still clinging  
to him, the two men were already dressed and composed. They were  
talking in low, intimate voices, amused but gentle smiles on their  
faces.

Stuart rolled his eyes. Jesus Christ, those two might as well start  
picking china patterns the way they were mooning over each other. He  
dressed quickly into his shirt and suit, the finely tailored  
garments caressing his skin. Smiling, he raised his eyebrows and  
declared in a clear voice, "I said, out."

The two lanky men laughed again and the gray-eyed one (what's his  
name again?) executed a perfect bow. "As you wish, my lord."

The two men clasped their hands together and strolled out of  
Stuart's flat. The owner of the flat followed their footsteps out of  
the door and locked it up, then joined the two men in the lift. It  
descended swiftly and let them out at ground floor.

"Goodbye, Stuart," his two former bedmates said simultaneously as  
they walked away.

Stuart nodded with an amused smile. "See ya." As if.

Glancing around for his Jeep, he realized that he had once again  
left it in Vince's care, which meant that the car would be here  
right around now. He looked at his watch, looked back up at the  
road, and grinned. There was his car with Vince sitting in there, so  
adorable and handsome. And he knew with absolute conviction that  
today would be another fine day.

/~~finis~~/


End file.
